Half of a Saiyan's Heart
by HalfSaiyanHeart
Summary: Set one year before Planet Vegeta's destruction. Gine is overthinking her life and relationship with Bardock. Does he really love her for her personality, and not her strength? Gine has some questions for Bardock. Let's see if he has any answers. *Short fic*


Hi guys! This is just a small story on Gine and Bardock. There aren't that many Gine and Bardock fics out there, and to say the least, that is VERY disappointing, seeing as the revelation of Goku's mother should be a big issue. Anyway, this is quite a short story on Gine's relationship with Docky (Stupid nickname, I know) on Planet Vegeta. If you ask me, I think cliche relationships are bullsh-

Bardock: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!

Gine: Calm down, Docky, you're scaring her.

HSH: Yeah, DOCKY, listen to the lady!

Bardock: Hhhhrrr... HSH does not own me, Gine or DBZ. If she DID, I'd totally kick her a**!

HSH: Hehehehe, ok now! On with the story!

The two suns of Planet Vegeta began to sink in the sky, announcing the end of the daylight. The usual crimson sky had blended with orange to make a light magenta. Clouds began to fade as the navy blue sky and gleaming stars took its place. The Vegetan Royal Palace stood out like a red ruby, gleaming and sparkling in the sunset; the alabaster buildings surrounding it as if protecting it.

Four saiyans were seen flying from the palace's direction.

The Sanzo family had gone to the palace to visit the Oujis, just for a family-friend stay. Bardock and King Vegeta's family were very close; they had grown up together, since Bardock's father was a right hand man of King Vegeta's father. Gine herself had grown up as a good friend of the Saiyan Queen, Rosicheena.

Gine's family had been quite well off, and she lived a life of luxury, even though she was a low level. Her father was very unusual for a saiyan; he was kind, caring, cheerful. He was happy to be around. He lived as a helpful and considerate being to his wife and seven children of which Gine was the youngest, so she got spoiled a lot. This was usually frowned upon on Vegeta:coddling the young, especially if they were a low level, was seen as weak and shameful.

The woman was sure her father got a lot of cold remarks about raising a low level child in his household, since all his other children were elites. People in the villages called him a "Saiyan mistake", and a "child-coddling weakling". For anyone else, it would have been unbearable. But even for her father, Gine knew he loved her the most out of all his children, possibly because of her cheerful spirit. He had taught her all of his special fighting skills and attacks that he had never shown his other children.

Her six older siblings did not take well to that, and for that reason she did not get along with them very well.

Apart from Rosicheena, Gine did not have many friends growing up on her homeplanet. She was ridiculed constantly, and her father's insults from others did not make it any better. Her classmates and teachers mocked her simply because she did not match their standards of power.

It had gotten worse when her father died, when Gine was twelve. The part of her life that had brought her joy and happiness was lost forever. She still remembered it like it was yesterday when the royal guard knocked on her door...

*Flashback*

_A young saiyan child stood practicing her fighting skills; punching and kicking at her invisible opponent. Her hair flapped and clashed against her face as sweat poured down her cheeks. Her arms and legs swarmed at the air in a flourish._

_'I have to get stronger,' she thought. 'I have to do it for my dad.'_

_Two of the girl's siblings were backed up against the wall, studying their youngest sister's moves: The first was Kitana: a young, seventeen year-old saiyan with smooth, straight chestnut hair, tied into a ponytail. Her suit consisted of a red jumpsuit; one leg with a full cover, the other side ending just over her bottom. A red scouter completed the look over her obsidian eye. Standing next to Kitana was her twin Katoni, who looked exactly the same, only her suit and scouter were navy blue instead of red. Both twins glared down upon their younger sister with envy and disgust._

_Kitana was the first to speak. 'There's no point trying to get stronger, SISTER," putting emphasis on the word sister. She was jealous of Gine's close relationship with their father. 'You're not going to change one bit, you'll always be the weakling you were since the day you were born.'_

_Katoni joined in on her twin's hurtful remark. 'Yeah, Gin Gin,' using the nickname their father had given her. 'I don't know what father sees in you. He must be a fool to believe you'll progress in strength.'_

_Gine dropped her fighting stance all together and whirled round in rage at her fellow sisters. 'Father is NOT a fool! And I am NOT weak! I'll show you!'_

_Katoni smirked. 'Hmph. Yeah, show us in fifty years.'_

_The young saiyan growled and was about to retort when the doorbell sounded in the mansion. Gine rushed out of the training room, exclaiming, 'I'll get it!' the girl had found an escape route from her sisters' wrath._

_Sprinting towards the awaiting visitor, Gine was surprised to realise it was already dark. "Shouldn't father be back from his mission?" she pondered. It was very late._

_She swung the door open, and looked up at the saiyan in front of her. 'Dad! You're back! How was the-' Gine frowned at the newcomer. 'You're not my dad. Who are you?' she asked, staring at the man._

_The saiyan removed his helmet visor. Gine's heart sank. That was usually a bad sign. Gathering her wits, the low level's frown began to deepen, her eyes narrowing. 'Well?' she demanded, trying to sound tough._

_The man sighed in defeat and smiled sadly at the child. 'Young miss, please may I come in? It's your father.' Gine hesitated, but obliged and held the door wider so the saiyan could enter._

_Once sat down in the living room with Gine, her mother and three of her siblings (minus the other four who were on missions) began to explain his story.. They all leaned forward anxiously, waiting for an answer._

_The newcomer breathed in loudly through his nose, and breathed out slowly. ' Ma'am, I am the captain of the royal guard, and I have been sent by the King immediately per his orders.' the guard averted his eyes from the ever anxious family, seeking to be anywhere else but in the house; playing the bearer of bad news._

_Mrs Temptato, Temptato children... I am so sorry to say that...' The royal guard choked on his next words. 'Your husband and father was killed during his mission. It was an instant attack, I'm sorry. The King sends his condolences.'_

_It was an instant blow to Gine's heart. She had just lost her only friend, companion and mentor. One of the only reasons of her existence was gone, in a flash. All to some lousy mission. It couldn't be true. Her father wasn't dead. He was stronger than that. He and his children were descended from a strong bloodline..._

_Shock. That was the only expression on Gine's face. Around her, her mother fainted dead on the floor. Her brother, Sorrel, knelt down to wake his mother, despite the news that had been revealed._

_The twins were aghast. Their father was dead. After all those missions and training they had done to impress their father over that snivelling little brat was for nothing! They had dedicated themselves to increase their power; to live up to their heritage and become the Temptatos that Gine would never be._

_Katoni wailed and fled to her bedroom, yelling, 'It can't be true! It can't be!' abandoning all her pride and arrogance._

_Her twin however, Kitana, stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the ground. She refused to believe it. Her father was still alive. He would walk through that door and praise his rightful, strong children instead of that bastard child, sitting in front of her._

_'NO! I WON'T FALL FOR THAT EITHER! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE UP SUCH A STORY LIKE THAT?' She roared at the royal guard, who tensed at the loud voice._

_'Young miss, I assure you, I am not making anything up. I am sorry for your loss.'_

_'LIKE HELL YOU ARE! WHAT KIND OF ROYAL GUARD ARE YOU? YOU'RE WORTHLESS!' Kitana's tears rolled down her cheeks and turned towards Gine, pointing at her. 'LIKE SHE IS!' GINE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DAD WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND!'_

_That was another blow to the preteen's heart. Her sister blaming her for something that was not her fault. It wasn't her fault that she was born, that she was a low level. She had tried to get stronger. And she had failed. Her sister was right. She was worthless._

_The royal guard sighed and rose from his seat. 'Young Miss, I am so sorry for the news.' I am very sorry.' The only answer he got was silence, and a young child with a blank face._

_'I'll just show myself out...' he announced, and the door was heard clicking shut._

_Sorrel, whose hair looked exactly like Gine's and was usually tidy, was ruffled, and his green headband was slipping off his forehead. Picking up his mother who was still unconscious, turned towards his sister, and smiled sadly. 'It's not your fault, sis,' she said, which surprised Gine, beckoning her to turn towards him._

_The fourth Temptato spoke again. 'Someday, I think you will be stronger than all of us. Not physically maybe, but mentally. You have a stronger mind than any of the Temptatos I've seen. Everyone else is just pride and power.' Sorrel paused for a moment. 'But you have ambition, something I rarely see in our family. Father would want you to carry on being happy, even if you're not as strong as us.' It was surprising for Gine that her brother was so normal, considering he'd just been told his father was killed. 'Just keep going.' And with that, nineteen-year-old was up the stairs in a flash, his mother still passed out in his arms._

*Flashback end*

"Just keep going..." Gine whispered to herself. Apart from her parents, Sorrel was the only other person in her family who payed any attention to her. He may have not been as kind as father, but at least he was there to comfort me after Kit or Kat's abuse. (Hehe see what I did there)

No matter how many times she tried to bury it, Gine still felt weak after so many years. She felt useless in Bardock's team . He always had to keep saving her. Day in, day out... it was the same thing.

Get up.

Get dressed.

Eat.

Meet up with Crew and go on mission.

Get saved by Bardock.

Get chastised.

Go home.

Eat.

Sleep.

Get up.

Get dressed.

Eat.

Meet up with Crew and go on mission.

Get saved by Bardock.

Get chastised...

Gine was very tired of her repetitive schedule, and resolved to quitting the team, and joined the Meat Centre. It was better that way. She couldn't do anything. Her father was wrong. Her brother was wrong. She was worthless.

Once the Sanzo family touched down onto the ground beside their house, she asked Bardock to follow her into the garden. The duo had both sent Raditz with baby Kakarot up to bed. It was already night, and the moon was cresent, so no transformation could take place. Stars surrounded the luminous object, lighting up the sky. Remembering what she was doing, Gine turned her attention towards her mate.

"Bardock?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose me as your mate?"

"Huh?" Gine's question came as a shock to Bardock. Where did that question come from? He was curious to know why his mate had come up with that, so he resolved to getting what he could take.

"Why would you choose me when you can choose any saiyan woman on the planet with your looks? Why me out of all people? I'm not strong, I can't fight. So why?"

Bardock realised his mate's distress. She thinks I married her because of that, he concluded. His gaze softened and he walked closer to his mate.

"Gine, you've got it all wrong..." he began... "I don't love you for any of that. I chose you as my mate because of your strong spirits." Her eyes widened when he said that. So he meant it? He really loved her for her personality? Wait, no this was all a setup. A game. She frowned at her ex leader.

"No, you've got it all wrong, mister," her shoulders began to shake in rage. "You married me to mock me. To show me how weak I am and rub it in my face!" Gine could hold her feelings in no more. "You married me, had children with me... and for what? To be ridiculed like I was during my childhood? By my family? By you? Well I've got news for you, buddy, I'm not going to be pushed around-"

Her rant was interrupted when a rough hand grabbed her by the neck and steered her face towards his. Badock planted his chapped-but soft lips onto her smooth ones, pouring his love and passion into the kiss. An arm snaked around Gine's waist, securing her in his hold. The woman wrapped her arms around Bardock's neck, demanding more love from the man who had forced himself into her heart. Their lips moved in sync, rhythm and passion, and their tongues battled for dominance.

All the answers Gine needed were fulfilled; she had got her request. To know that she was really accepted in saiyan society, let least by some. She realised she really loved the man. And he loved her.

Gine broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at her husband, out of breath. "Wow, Bardock, that was..." she breathed.

Her palm tree haired husband scratched the back of his head and blushed, looking elsewhere. "Well, uh... glad you enjoyed it." he too was out of breath, but not as much as his mate.

The woman's eyebrows rose mockingly. "Oh Docky," she teased, "You're not getting soft on me, are you?" Docky blushed furiously, and kissed her cheek. "Don't call me that."

Gine grinned and leaned into her husband's embrace. "Oh, alright, then, Bardock." She yawned suddenly. "Well. I've got to go to sleep," she announced, grabbing her husband's hand, and led him back into the house.

Gine knew then she was strong in her mind. Maybe not physically, but mentally she was mighty. She could become a strong warrior, all she had to do was keep going.

Gosh, 4:16 am UK time and I've finally finished! Well I hope you guys like it, see ya round!


End file.
